Coatings for transportation means, such as, for example, motor vehicles, airplanes and rail-mounted vehicles, may combine both functions of decoration and protection. In many circumstances, the coatings are developed to withstand extreme demands with respect to corrosion protection, scratch resistance, optics, coloring, chemical resistance, and resistance to other possible environmental effects.
Currently, coatings such as composite paints may comprise at least one multifunctional layer. For example, a composite paint such as an automotive topcoat may contain a basecoat (e.g., color coat) which is applied separately and before the application of a separate clearcoat. The functions of the top layer may include protecting coating pigments from the elements of weather, providing scratch and mar resistance, and providing gloss and the depth of field.
The application of multiple layers of coating may prove costly and present technical challenges such as prolonged application time and the like. Therefore, a need exists to develop a streamlined process of formulating and applying a coating reducing the number of layers or by combining at least one multifunctional layer, such as the basecoat and clearcoat, into one single layer. Further, the novel coating composition would preserve the current attributes and characteristics such as providing durability, ultraviolet (UV) light screening, higher gloss and an overall simplified application.